


You’re home

by YuppieRovah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, And a teacher, Cottage core neighbours, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Protective, Saphic, an artist, soon to be - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuppieRovah/pseuds/YuppieRovah
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa are neighbours that have weirdly got accustomed to each other and don’t feel right when the other person isn’t home yet.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 29
Collections: Brooke and Vanessa are Saphic neighbours





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new series!  
> If you liked this please tell me ❤️ And I’d love some prompts for future chapters 🤗

(Brooke’s POV)

“Ah”. Friday nights, they always have been my favourites. I took advantage of them by cuddling in my blankets, have a fire lit, while watching Netflix, warming my hands with my orange cinnamon tea.  
This little house I was living in was a blessing, it would almost be a year since I had moved in. I was sincerely living my cottage dream. The tall and wide windows really facilitated my work as an artist, I need natural sunlight to paint and I also used to be a ballet dancer. Danced all over the world, but now that I was a retiree and had a really successful career I could live from my savings and do art commissions.  
I chose this town on purpose, it was a small town in Oregon. My cottage was surrounded by trees, lakes and mountains and I wasn’t too far from the town centre. Really, everything was perfect, maybe the smallest inconvenience was my neighbour, Vanessa… she was kind of noisy, but at least I knew when she was back home. She’s a high school drama teacher and the fact that she spends her days in constant noise does not prevent her from partying. She didn’t want to come home to her house to be in the calm country side, nope! Every Friday night she would go in town party with her friends and come back around 1 fucking A.M in the morning and wake the whole damn street. Well, she woke me up because the other people living in our street were an old couple, and the last house down the street was owned by a family of four. So really I was the only one bothered. But still. 

I was dozing off in my couch when I woke with a jump but not knowing why. I looked at my phone, 3 A.M! Fuck.. I better get to my bed, my back wouldn’t survive this. When the thought hit me. Had she come home? Yeah, she was obnoxious and we didn’t really talk but they were creeps in the streets and I cared for her. so i was always reassured when I heard her come back, even early in the morning. It kind of became a habit, when I heard her car park in her drive way I would check and make sure she got safe into her house and then I’d usually go to my bed and sleep. Feeling content we were both safe and sound in our respective homes. But tonight as I looked out at the window, I did see her car parked but the lights still on in the inside, I could see her too, sitting there. Not really doing anything. Weird. Anyways I took my empty tea cup, rinsed it in the sink and fetched my stuff to bring them in my room, when I could still see her shadow in the car, her head bowed. Was she praying in her car? I chuckled to myself. Kind of odd. As I was about to turn of my bed side lamp I could still see she was there. What the fuck was she doing ? okay, well I only had one thing left to do.  
I opened my front door, the chilly night hitting me. I pulled my robe around my chest and slowly walked to her car window and knocked. 

She lifted her head “Ahhhhh! FUCK!” she screamed and I was startled and took a step back.  
As she opened her window and looked at me strangely I opened my mouth “I’m so sorry if I scared you, I didn’t mean to”. I had came to check if everything was okay.  
“What do you mean, you didn’t mean to? Did you see your face?” she huffed. I gasped as I heard her statement, my face? Did she just call me ugly? “Excuse me? What’s wrong with my face?” I lifted an eyebrow as she snapped a pic of me with her phone. “Uh, what are you doing ?”. She showed me the picture and everything clicked.  
Tonight was also my pampering night, which meant I wore a black charcoal face mask before going to sleep and it looked like, well I forgot to wash It off…  
Shit, I must look fucking scary and stupid in the dark like that. She got out of her car and I took a step back, crossing my arms. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds when we both started to burst with laughter at the absurdity of the situation.  
“oh my gosh, this is so stupid” vanessa said and I nodded “yeah.. I’m really sorry about that! Didn’t want to scare you”  
“no hard feeling gurl” she said as she fetched her house keys from her purse and started walking to her front door “well, anyways. Thank you for checking on me”. “Oh its nothing” I cringed, walking to my door too. She continued “yeah, I see you peeking behind your curtains when I come back late, making sure I get to my door. It’s cute” she winked at me and waved bye as she got in her house and closed her door. I stood there in shock. “it’s cute” those words ran in my mind a hundred million different ways as I got in bed. “it’s cute?” I puffed, hitting my covers with my hands. That encounter was so awkward and I promised myself that next Friday I would be as subtle as possible. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Cat lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanessa; Cat or dog lovers ? 
> 
> I hope all my cat lovers are reading this chapter 🥰🥰🥰

(Vanessa’s Pov)

“What a day!” I muttered as I got to my house and it was only Monday.

I decided that this evening I would make myself comfy, have myself a Gin To, and call my best friend Silky, she would just cheer me up, I could count on her crazy stories to make me laugh.  
I slipped on my slippers, changed from my work clothes, wore my pastel pink joggers outfit, and put my hair in a bun.

“ahh, comfy” I’m not gonna lie, I love going out, having a blast with my friends. And yeah I already missed them even though I saw them two days ago, but, hey I’m an extravert. That’s how I’m wired

As I was preparing my Gin, my thoughts drifted to my neighbor, Brooke. I wondered what she was doing. That girl was a free bird, from the small talk we had this last year, if my mind was correct she used to be a ballerina, of course with that body.  
Now she was a painter, I’d often see her go for walks in the woods, probably getting inspired for her paintings. She would bring back all kinds of stuff, branches, leaves, lavender, and come back with mud up to her yellow boots. So, yeah, that’s how I qualified her: “the cool girl next door” and that’s how silky did 

I had seen her Artwork in some window-shops downtown. They were really nice, modern style, kind of resembled Matisse’s artwork. When she painted, she played a variety of indie, jazz, and mostly classical music and I could always hear it faintly. That’s when I knew she was painting and today, right now I couldn’t hear a thing.  
Now, that I was done prepping my Gin, I decided to call silks, but she wasn’t picking up.  
“Come on, silks” I groaned. I had to vent about some nosy colleagues and a stupid frat boy in my class. 

As I was walking around in my house, phone in hand, her face-time not picking up, I looked out my window and Brooke’s car wasn’t there? and the sun was setting. That was weird. Today was Monday and she was always home on Mondays.  
Since silky wasn’t picking up I decided to put on a gossiping show as background noise and clean my room a bit. My mother always told me that “cleaning was good for the soul” and it did help when I was mad about something 

As I was folding my clothes, I realized my thoughts weren’t going to the things that upset me today but that Brooke wasn’t home yet. Stupid brain. One hour passed and it was now dark outside and that made me uneasy.  
What could I do? I couldn’t just knock at her door. What if she was there “oh yeah I came to check if you were alright” I’m not her mother. Still, I was worried.

It faintly smelled of cigarette, that was odd. So I walked to my French windows that gave on our gardens. they were separated by a little bush in the middle, but the ends of our garden met. If I wanted I could just walk right into hers. The thing we shared was the forest that marked off the end of our Backyard.

I got out and looked at the stars, they were truly magnificent here. We could see them so clearly. But part of my mind was still stuck on Brooke.

“Enjoying the night sky?” Brooke rasped, cigarette in hand. “JESUS lady” I jumped startled, hand on my chest. “Sorry” she chuckled, puffing smoke.  
“why is it that every time I see you, I get scared. By you?” I asked and she hummed, being all cryptic and all. I continued “I didn’t see your car, I was wondering where you were…”  
“were you now?” she looked at me from where she was sitting on her porch. I tried to avoid her eyes. “it’s cute” she stated, getting back to me for what I’ve said a couple of days ago.  
“Uhm, well” I cringed but I continued “So why are you here? Alone? In the dark?” I had so many questions.

“My car broke down half a mile away, so I walked here, got in my garden from the back of the forest, which makes me think we should gate the back of our gardens.” She laughed. “yeah, we should” I laughed a little embarrassed by the whole situation. In real life, we didn't talk to each other. Yeah, there was an insinuation we checked on each other’s safety but no more than that.  
"And I'm on my porch because I wanted to enjoy the fresh air before going inside because when I do, my cat is going to meow my ears off.” Brooke snickered.

I pondered on the fact of having a cat, I’d love it, it be too cute and fluffy “aw! I wish I had a cat sometimes”.  
“you?” Brooke looked at me, tapping the ash off her cigarette. “you, would want a cat?”. “of course, I love cats.” I stated. “what? You think I’m a dog person?”  
“Yeah a little bit, I mean you’re a drama teacher and you seem bubbly so I assumed you’d like dogs more,” she said with an enigmatic smile. Gosh, she was really pretty when she smiled.  
“Mnh true, you’re not that wrong. I grew up with dogs. But cats are calmer, they have their own life and above all, they have super soft fur.” She nodded. I sat down next to her “sides, you’re a cat person?” I asked, faking some disbelief, I knew she was a cat person, but first I wanted to ask her something.  
“Of course!” she said outrageously. “I’m the epitome of the cat owner!” she was appalled. This was too funny to see.

“so let me get this straight” she interrupted me by giggling, but I continued “ your car broke down”  
“yeah”  
“you walked here”  
“Mnhmnh” she nodded.  
“And your smoking on your porch because…. You want to avoid Your Cat!?!”  
She thought for a second and then we both started laughing at the incredulity of the situation. Suddenly I had a flashback to when we laughed not too long ago, on my driveway. And from this moment on I decided I wanted to know her more actively. She was my neighbor and we got along pretty well.  
“yeah you’re right Vanessa!” she laughed “I can call you Vanessa?”  
“of course you can Brooke, you’re my neighbor. I can call you Brooke?” I made fun of her, wiggling my eyebrows. “yes, yes you can” she grinned.  
“but your right I don’t sound like a cat person, but to be fair my cat, Henry is super old, I think he has Alzheimer’s because he’s always meowing to be fed. Like dude I gave you food 30 mins ago!” she said throwing her arm in the air.  
She totally was a cat mom. “I get you” I snorted.

Silence installed itself. We were both sighing, looking at the stars, when suddenly behind us, we heard a faint noise. It came from behind the windows. It got more insisting, our ears picking up the sound. It was Henry mowing like his life depend it on it. That’s when we started cackling uncontrollably, holding our bellies. “see!!!!” she exclaimed laughing. “I do, I understand you now, being a cat’s mother takes a lot of responsibility!”  
“gurl, it does” she rolled her eyes.  
We both goth up to go to our respective homes, biding each other good night.  
“Good luck with Henry!”  
“thank you!” she winked.  
As I was prepping to go to bed, my mind was taking me back to this evening banter, it was really nice to get to know her a little bit more. Talking freely with no pressure. This evening surely had taken a different direction than what I expected. A good different way.


	3. Spooky Ooky Man & Cookies

(Vanessa’s POV)

It was Sunday and for once I had a pretty chill weekend. I did go out on Friday but not my usual bar outing with friends. Instead, I had dinner with my grandmother. I adored her, she always supported me. Be it in my dreams, my choices, my sexual orientation. She also made sure I was financially stable and above all; have food on my plate. I always felt nurtured after leaving her house, which was in a town called “Sweet Home” it took 2 hours’ to get there. But she offered for me to sleep, thankfully.

So, on Saturday afternoon, I had the most beautiful ride back, feeling refreshed, and supported.

It was Halloween in a week and the trees were all different shades of orange, yellow, green, and red. As I got into town, I felt so joyous, the slight wind. Everyone wearing sweaters, hoodies, and hats. Autumn decoration, carved pumpkins, and waffle stands sitting on the corner of the streets waiting for sundown to open to the villagers. Everything felt so wholesome.

As I was nearing my cottage with my car and I could see Brooke. She was sweeping the dead leaves off her alleyway. She had put a decorative pumpkin and dried orange garlands on the top of her windows. She was dressed in shades of beige and had a pretty yellow cap that matched her yellow boots. She was so freaking endearing. 

I got out of my car, keys in hand, and waved at her. She waved back and pulled her headphones out. “Hey! How was your stay at your grand-mothers?” she smiled. Fortunately, Friday morning before going to my job I saw her and told her I would be gone for half of the weekend. I knew us. And I knew that if I were her and I didn’t see me come back as usual I would worry. 

“Hi, Mami!” I beamed. She blushed. “it went great, I won’t be eating for the forthcoming days, I’m still full.” I chuckled patting my belly.  
“the grandma stereotype, yes. I have a similar one too.” She winked, leaning on the rake she was holding. “though she lives quite far.” She said thoughtfully. 

“Where she at?” I couldn’t help myself and ask.  
“She lives 9 hours away. Santa Rosa, California.” She said with a tight-lipped smile. I huffed “that’s kind of far…”. “Well if you ever miss yours too much and need a “grandmother’s presence” you could always join me,” I said smiling as I was getting my overnight bag from my trunk.  
Even I didn’t know if I was joking or not? Sometimes I didn’t think before talking. She looked surprised at my proposal but looked amused too. “if I ever feel the need. Then yes, I’ll ask you. Thank you.” She seemed touched.  
“you do that, welcome!” I said quickly as I got into my home.

How stupid was I? We’re not best friends or dating I can’t just invite her like that! But I did. And her reaction wasn’t weird. Gosh, I hope she didn’t think I was weird. No, Vanessa, she seemed touched. But did I know her that well to read her expressions? Maybe she was just being polite. Well of course she was being polite I would’ve done the same. Ok ok, let's calm down. I went to get a glass of water. And decided my thoughts had to stop, so I dropped my bag on my bed and went to my little office, and started to prepare my class for tomorrow when I heard my doorbell.

Thinking it was Brooke who forgot to tell me something I opened my door without a thought. “oh!” I gasped as I found myself not in front of a beautiful blonde but an old man in his sixties, a predominant big belly, and an unshaven face. 

“Yes?” I asked.  
“Is Janet here?” he rasped.  
I backed away, his breath reeking of alcohol. “Uhm no? I think you’re mistaking…” He got closer, put his hand on the corner of my front door.

Alert I put my hand on my door handle. “Last time I came here. Janet lived here!” he said with a heavy southern accent. “and when was that sir?” he scratched his head, backed away, and said “bout 2 years”.  
Gesturing I was closing my door, I said “well sir, I think she moved out. I’m the new owner and I’m sorry but I don’t know where your Janet is. Have a nice evening!”  
He suddenly put his hand on my door as I was closing it. “You better not be hiding her in there. I’ll find her anyways” he shrieked menacingly, trying to pry into my home.  
Eyes wide. “I assure you she isn’t here. Goodbye” I said forcefully closing the door and double locking it. 

“What the fuck” I turned around and leaned my back against my door. I passed my hand on my forehead. I looked up at my clock and saw it was 6 P.M. I guess I should eat before working and at least I would calm down a bit. Prepping my dinner would take my mind of that odd encounter. Yet I stayed alert. 

After eating, I called Akeria, my colleague but mostly one of my best friends. I told her about that weird scary guy. She reassured me and said I could always call her and she would come over and get me. Since she lived 10 minutes away. I laughed and told her that if he was a serial killer he could easily finish me off in that period of time. She managed to take my mind of that incident. We mostly gossiped about our other colleagues, including the math teacher who seemed to flirt a lot with the 5th-grade history teacher, Linda. After about an hour of facetime, we hung up.

Halloween was soon but that also meant that Christmas was around the corner and that our yearly Christmas play was soon. This year my co-workers and I chose: “Christmas carol” and plot twist our Ebenezer Scrooge would be a girl. I was adjusting and editing the text for the lead actress for about 2 hours when I heard branches cracking and wooshes of wind. I lifted my head from my computer. It was night outside! It hadn’t felt like that long since I was working but I guessed that meant I was doing great progress. 

I kept on hearing crunches and cracks so I decided to close all of my windows in and shut the blinders. A feeling of uneasiness formed in my stomach and my thoughts went automatically to the man. “shit” I muttered. 

I turned off the lights and got my phone that was laying on my bed. Pondering on calling Akeria. I walked into my living room and heard a cough coming from outside. “bitchh…” if that man thought he was sly. Well if he was drunk he isn’t really in control of himself. I was fucking scared. But I wanted to make sure he was there. So I turned on my porch light and saw a black roundish figure in the back of our joined garden. “fuck, fuck, fuck” I turned off the lights and did the first thing that came to my mind. I took my phone, opened my entrance door, took my keys, and locked it behind me.

Oh, it’s cold outside! I banged on Brooke’s door without stopping. “hey!!!!” I shouted. “it’s Vanessa could you please open? quickly!!!” I added as I looked around the dark street. Feeling so tense. I kept knocking as I heard her say she was coming. She opened her door and looked at my shocked as I practically ran inside and closed the door behind me. I huffed, feeling relieved.

My thoughts ran wild and I figured that yes, we were now together but potentially both being stalked by an old drunkard.  
She stood there and looked at me as I started locking her door, walking to her blinders to close them. 

“Brooke check all the doors and windows. Lock them and close your blinders.” I said commandingly. She nodded and quickly activated herself, not asking questions just doing. Which was better than someone waiting for an explanation to do what was asked, like some students I had or even Silky. 

As she was closing the last blinders in her kitchen she asked me what was happening.  
“Okay; let me explain” I was about to start than I thought that we should maybe lock ourselves in a safe room. “wait! Do you have any room with a lock?”  
“Yes, my bathroom and my bedroom,” she said walking towards her room. “it’s more spacious here”. We got in and she locked it behind her.  
“Go ahead sit on my bed, but please tell me quickly what’s going on”. It was weird being in her room practically in the dark.  
“Yes so, bout two hours ago this drunk man came knocking on my door. Asking for a “Janet” I air quoted with my fingers. “He was pretty forceful. Told him there wasn’t any Janet here but he didn’t look convinced at all. He said he would find her anyways… sounded like a threat to me.” She was looking at me intently, listening anxiously. Mirroring my frowned brows “he left after I basically closed the door on him and well after that I calmed down, called a friend and then I’ve been editing my texts for the school play. When I heard weird noises, leaves crunching, cracks, and a cough! A fucking cough Brooke!”  
“Okay I see,” she said analytically.  
I continued. “I Turned on the lights on my porch and it looked like he was just standing there in the back. Like where our gardens meet”. I was gesturing with my hands.  
“Okay, I think we should call the police” she spoke and she got up.  
“you think ?” I asked looking up at her wide-eyed.  
“Yeah, better semi-safe than sorry”.

We were looking at each other, bonding over our common stress. When we now both heard someone trying to open her front door.  
“shit” we both looked at her bedroom door and back to each other.  
“oh no!” Brooke shrieked.  
“what ? what!?” I looked at her.  
“Henry is in the living room” she looked at me with pure fear in her eyes. “I can’t leave my baby there!” she said. I understood her. “okay go get him while I call the police”. 

She was about to open her door when I took her hand and looked at her. “please, be really careful” I said with pleading eyes. Not breaking eye contact, she nodded and left.  
She was already coming back with henry when I was giving the sheriff her address and quickly explaining the situation and the man’s physical appearance.  
I kept the call on hold. We were both waiting for their sign; red and blue flashing lights and of course, their approval for us to get out of the cottage, through the police’s car intercom.  
We stayed in silence and pet henry that was between both of our legs. We heard a car approaching and we anxiously waited a couple of minutes, while hearing grunts and curses.  
We first heard her doorbell and then “Ladies! Please, you can come out. It’s safe” we both looked at each other, turning on the lights. As broke unlocked her bedroom and got out, making sure henry stayed in. She took my hand. Walking to her front door. We exhaled and opened the door not knowing what was waiting for us behind the closed door. 

It was the sheriff and his police officer. “good evening ladies. How are you doing?”  
“Ehm. Not well!” I couldn’t contain my angriness towards the drunkard and at the same time my relief for our safety. My emotions everywhere.  
“you two were really clever to call on us, luckily we were patrolling not too far an-.” The sheriff said when the police officer cut him mid-sentence.  
“I caught him lurking around the corner of your house, looked like he was trying to open your kitchen window ma'am. He said smugly. What an arse.

“well… thank you very much,” I said relieved. That officer’s vibe was so off.  
“Good thing we were there!” was he trying to impress us? A small silence began and I could see Brooke rolling her eyes. Of course, we were happy they got to us on time and literally did their duty but the fact that he was flaunting it… 

The sheriff started talking again. “He’s in the back of the car, please don’t be worried, he will be in a cell overnight. He shouldn’t be coming back since, we told him that yes, Janet used to live here but she also passed away last year.” 

“Oh” Brooke and I looked at each other for a brief second. 

“Yes, sadly she suffered health complications…”  
We were all thinking about her and what that man meant in her life. 

“So ladies,” the officer said with a grin. “let’s hope we don’t see you soon” he winked “even if I’d like to, but that would mean you’re in danger!” he laughed alone. He was so awkward. “adieu,” he said attempting to suave his voice. 

The sheriff looked sorry. “Goodnight ladies, stay safe and call us if you need.”  
“thank you!” we both waved and Brooke’s hand was on the small of my back pushing me back in her cottage.

She closed the door and looked at me and started chuckling, I joined her. she then started imitating him. “Good thing we were there”, “Adieu!”. I cackled. 

“Ugh men” she gestured her finger in her mouth, fake throwing up. Maybe she wasn’t that much into man as I thought. Ha! 

“What a douche,” she said. “What an ass” I said practically at the same time. And we started laughing again.

A beat passed and she walked to her couch and I followed her. I crossed my legs as I sat down .  
I think we were both pondering on what had happened besides that flirty officer. 

She was petting Henry, looking relieved. “what a fucking night,” she said sighing. ‘I’m glad we’re both safe. Thank you by the way. I don’t know what I would have become if you weren’t there…” I said hand rubbing my forehead. 

“I’m glad I could help” she said a small smile playing on her lips.  
I was wondering about my next move, should I go back to my place? 

“okay well I’m going to hea-“ I started. “No!” she blurted. I looked back at her. “I wouldn’t want you to go back, it doesn’t feel safe or right” she explained. She was right, I didn’t feel safe… she saw I was thinking about this. “ do you feel safe?” 

“Not really,” I said unsure. 

“Now ask me if I feel safe.” She waited 

“Do you feel safe Brooke?” she looked like she was in a quandary but decided to answer truthfully. 

“No, but I do feel safer with you,” she said reaching for my hand. I looked at her with fondness. “and with Henry’ I added with a smile. “And with henry,” she said amusedly.  
“Okay,” she said getting up. “Let’s make cookies!!!!” throwing a fist in the air. I laughed and got up, following her to the kitchen. 

“it’s my way of relaxing,” she said with elbows on her kitchen island, head resting on her open palms. She was truly a delight to be around. 

“Here chose a playlist to cast on the TV” she passed me her phone, trusting me to look through her Spotify playlist. While she got the ingredients out. Flour, eggs, butter, lavender, sugar… I looked, “ah we’re making lavender cookies,” I thought. Her famous lavender cookies… I often could smell them and I was genuinely happy to be part of the process in the making of such notorious cookies.  
“I chose “dinner with friends”,” I said, grabbing an egg to crack in the bowl. We were both working in sync around each other. 

“We’re friends now?” she asked smiling and winking at me.  
“I’d hope so, after this mad night” I guffawed.  
“Yes! A night we shall not forget” we giggled.  
Easy conversation flowing in the air. 

After eating our freshly baked goods she insisted on us watching a movie so we’d both fall asleep on her couch. Henry cuddling close to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was such a delight to write this chapter🥰  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I do


	4. Thackery babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure FLUFFFFF AND OF COURSE CATS 🐱

(Vanessa’s POV) 

Two weeks had passed since our scare and in that period of time we had gotten closer.

She first invited me for tea. 

Then three day later, she came knocking on my door because she could hear me play the piano and wanted to hear better. I was practicing for the Christmas play. 

The next day, I asked her help to hang some picture frames in my living room. 

A week went by and she asked me if we finally wanted to put up a wooden fence in the back yard. We spent the afternoon putting it up. 

the more time we spent together, the more we realized we got along well. I would find myself longing for our next encounter and I’m sure the feeling was mutual. 

Like right now, I was thinking back to yesterday when we picked apples from my Apple-tree, when I’m supposed to work.  
I looked at my watch and it’s 12:02, “Oop” that meant I was on lunch break. I got up and went to the break room, getting my sandwich out of the fridge, when my phone started vibrating. 

“Hey Silks” I said happily.  
“Hey gurl! Guess what?”  
“what?” I closed the fridge door.  
“You see my Nana?” her southern accent so apparent it made me smile.  
“hmm”  
“Well, get this. Her Kitty isn’t a kitty anymore, she’s now a lady cat.” She said her hands clapping.  
A lady cat. Her expressions just made me laugh.  
“She just gave birth to 3 babies!” she said excitedly.  
“Oh my gosh, really!?” I said jumping up and down.  
“Yesss… and them babies be looking for a new house…” I could see her wiggling her eyebrows on my phone.  
“but silks what if I don’t have the time, it’ll be alone while I’m at work.”  
“Good thing it’s a cat and not a dog then… Cats like having alone time and sides you’re not at school all day! You could leave her outside when you’re there for 2 hours, tops.”  
“You’re right…” I was pondering. “it’s true I’ve been wanting a cat for so long…” I said chewing on my sandwich.  
“have you ever heard this famous quote before? It’s says : A house is not a home without a cat…” she said in an old timey voice.  
She had a power of convincing, good thing she worked in sales.  
“Okay! When can I get it?” I said decidedly.  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
“Welcome home, sweet baby” I said opening my front door, putting the box on the ground.  
I crouched down and looked at the lil white fluffy cat. Opening it’s cage. He was a boy but that didn’t change the fact that I still got him a sparkly pink collar. He’d be my little gay cat. I pet him. 

“okay, take your time buddy, go on discover!”  
I got up and went to my kitchen to have a glass of water. Watching him from a distance.  
I still hadn’t found him a name. My thoughts went to Brooke, she could help me find him a name. I’d go visit her tomorrow.  
……………………………………………  
It was now Saturday evening, I was hoping Brooke would be home.  
I was knocking before I knew it, the lil cat in my hands.  
“Hey-” I started talking  
“OH MY GOSH!!! A Kitty!” she said eyes wide, so bubbly.  
“Get in, get in” she grabbed my shoulder. I looked around her cottage. The sun was shining through the square windows, casting beautiful symmetrical shadows. Her living room table was full of art stuff, a painting in progress, brushes,… soft indie music playing and lit candles and plants all around the house. It was so cosy.

“I didn’t know you were serious about getting a cat!”  
I smiled as she took him in her arms. “Yes, an opportunity presented itself.” I said smiling and looking around.  
“I came so this lil buddy and Henry could have a play date” I explained, looking for him.  
“Henry is in my bathtub, drinking water. You can go fetch him while I meet this baby!”  
“Sure” I walked to her bathroom, it felt kind of weird going there without her, It was like I was trespassing. But there he was.

“Hello!” I squealed and he merped back. I pet him a little bit and took him in my arms. Walked back to her living room.  
When she saw me, she got up, cat in her arms and we approached each other with the cats in our arms. Henry smelling my cat’s nose and vice-versa.  
They looked at each other curiously. “I think they like each other” she said. Both of us putting them down.  
“So! He doesn’t have a name yet?” her hands on her hips.  
“Nope” I pouted. “Came here to ask you for some inspiration.” I grinned.  
“Hmm” she thought, walking to her kitchen. “I made an autumn simmer pot. Apples, oranges, cinnamon, ginger… has all the autumn thingies in it” she laughed while stirring it. “do you want some?”  
“Yes please.” I sat at her kitchen island.  
“Here you go” she gave me a cute homemade cup.  
“Thank you!” I beat passed, I tasted it. “hmmm! This is so good!” an explosion of sweet tangy taste hit my tongue. “wow.”  
“Thank you very much” a blissful smile was drawn on her face. We both looked at the cats, they were playing with each other, my kitty messing with henry’s tail.  
“Sooo… names” her fingers drumming on the table. “Oliver?” “Toby?”…  
“That’s too generic…” I said.  
She looked at me. “You’re right, the name needs a story.”  
We were both thinking hard. “when did you get him ?”  
“on the 31st” I explained.  
“oh my gosh! You got him on Halloween?”  
“Yeah, Silks called me the day before, told me her grandma was trying to give the kitties away and here we are.”  
We went to the couch to sit and pet the cats. “what’s your favourite Halloween movie?” she asked me.  
“well, I don’t really like scary movies, but I remember two I saw as a child that I do like somehow.” I continued. “The Witches and Hocus Pocus.”  
“Ah!” her mouth opened. “but we watched Hocus Pocus last week just after nearly being killed.”  
I laughed at her dramatics. “We did!”  
“So what’s the cats name in both of them? I think it’s Liebchen for The witches, but that just means sweetheart and th-” I cut her off. oops  
“Thackery Binx for hocus pocus! I love him. But he’s a black cat, mines all fluffy and white” I pouted and scratched his head.  
“So what? Fuck that! If you like that name, I say let him be called Thackery! At least it has a story behind the name” she said mischievously.  
“And he is a fluffy guy when he’s human anyway” I tried to reason.  
“There you go!” she cheered.  
I called him, “Psst ppsst, hello baby! Your name is Thackery. Yes that’s it, that’s your name.” my voice reaching highs I didn’t even know possible. Man, what baby animals made you do. 

He came towards us and we both cheered and clapped, looking like two goofballs.

I felt myself being pulled back, like seeing ourselves from atop. Both of us on her couch calling after our cats, my hands tingly, feeling peaceful, feeling like a belonged here. Her presence I cherished and I felt reassured because I knew the feeling was mutual. I first heard little taps, softly falling on her roof, getting more insistent. The sun has set and the rain was gradually falling down, getting more and more loud.  
“Oh no, it started raining” I thought out loud, coming back to reality. I actually loved rain but that meant I was going to be stuck here with Thackery for a while but come to think of it that wasn’t really an issue anymore.  
I realised I didn’t feel like my presence had to be shortened or that I was interfering with her personal space. She made me feel welcome. The rain was pouring like a shower. She looked at me and said “it’s okay” and smiled. “I have left over pot pie, we can share.” I made a face, my expression clear as day on my face, she will think I’m ungrateful or that I don’t trust her cooking, shity shit shit. She looked at me confused. “what?you don’t like pot pie?” she looked at me expectantly.  
“No it’s not that. Is it vegetarian?” I cringed, I dint want to her to think I was a picky or a stuck up person. Even though I didn’t consider myself that way and was in fact proud of my convictions but the negative reaction of older people around me over the fact that I didn’t eat meat was always stuck with me.  
“it is!” she said smiling. My mouth agape, what the fuck. I was so relieved. “How come? You don’t eat meat?” I was so surprised.  
“Replaced the chicken with chickpeas” she rubbed her hands together to warm them, her long blond hair framing her face, her satisfied grin and pleased eyes looking at me. “Not Veg yet but on my way, watched a lot of documentaries on Netflix and YouTube. Am getting convinced a little bit day by day” she laughed. Did I feel proud? kind of, yeah. I smirked.  
“You’re a blessing” I said touching her hand. “thank you.”  
She looked at me and then closed her eyes in understanding.  
The moment was ruined by my stomach rumbling.  
“Sounds like someone is in fact hungry.” She grinned.  
“Yeah” I said sheepishly. “I’m excited to try it out!” 

We were sat at her wooden dinner table, eating and talking about our childhood and teenage years, how we got here.

She went to the university of Art and Design in Ontario.  
I went to Stetson University Theatre Arts Program in Florida, because I wanted to stay near my mother. We moved there when her boyfriend asked her and she’s been living there ever since my high school years.  
“So you guys used to live here in Oregon?” Brooke asked me.  
“Yeah, we lived in “Sweet Home”.” I explained, thinking back to my younger years.  
“Where your grandma still lives.” She figured.  
“Yep.” I smiled finding it cute she remembered. 

“and so after a couple of years working as a drama teacher in Orlando, I decided I wanted to come back home.”  
“Hmm…” she nodded. Listening intently.  
“But the thing is that I’m not “home”.” I air quoted. “Two hours away from where home was. But there wasn’t any demand for a drama teacher there, so I tried to find the closest and here I am.” She looked enthralled. “Actually no, I found this place because my high school best friend, silky,” she nodded. “Worked here in town. And got me this job.” I laughed as I remembered. “ It made the town feel more familiar.”  
“that’s so sweet, I get it.” She looked so understanding.  
“What about you? How come you’re here?” I wriggled my eyebrows.  
“Quite the contrary compared to you” she laughed shyly. I put my cutlery down and leaned in my chair to listen to her more intently.

“I actually wanted to get away from everything I knew, I’ve always been like that, don’t know if it’s a quality or not” she snorted. “But yeah, like you know I studied in Toronto, not quite close from home. My family lives in Santa Rosa. Even though they’re originally from Canada, they moved there when my older brother was born, took the whole family to Santa Rosa.” 

I nodded. “And where were they from in Canada?”

She smiled. “From Toronto, never felt home in Santa, so I figured maybe Toronto would feel like home and it somewhat did.” She looked nostalgic. “but I got bored of it when I was done with my studies and started despising the city when my girlfriend at the time and I broke up.” She explained and I blushed.

“it’s kind of stupid cuz we weren’t even together for that long.” Her eyes widening while explaining with great gestures but she continued.

“I didn’t want to go back to my family, so I decided and figured I had to create my own home, my own family and start from zero, far away.” She put in words her feelings.  
“wow, it's really brave of you to have done all that, frankly I'm an admirer and look where you are,” my hand gesturing towards her. “an artist, admired and respected. Living the good life here in your cottage.” I praised.  
“You’re right” she smiled. “Living the good life, let’s cheer to that.” She took her glass of wine and we clinked them together, both celebrating ourselves and our past selves, how proud they would be of us right now. Everything felt wonderful.  
We kept on talking, did the dishes together.  
I thanked her for the food and the great time in each other’s company.  
She opened her front door, ready to bid me good night. We were both looking at each other, a tension spell starting between us. The air was soft and different. I looked at her beautiful face, her blue eyes, so blue, her nose so cute and her lips so full. She too was studying my face I could feel it. When my eyes got distracted by movement behind her shoulders.  
“Oh my Gosh!” I squealed. She jumped, “what?” she looked behind her too.  
“I was going to leave my baby, Thackery here.” I walked with my arms outstretched and I laughed at myself.

She joined me. ‘Motherhood isn’t quite starting well.” She teased me. I picked him up. “Hey! It’s because he fell asleep with Henry on the couch, they were so cute. You should of seen.” 

She opened her door wider, as I past in front of her, she pet Thackery and bid him good night, the night air still sparkling. I took a risk, got closer to her, Thackery still in my arms and kissed her cheek, she closed her eyes. I moved away a little bit. “Thank you very much, again, for the food and your presence, I really enjoyed myself” I told her truthfully. “Same here” she smiled and brushed her hair strands behind her ear. “See you soon.” She beamed and waved.  
“See you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure FLUFFFFF AND OF COURSE CATS 🐱  
> And a kiss 💋 (still something even though it was on the cheek ;) )


	5. Chapter 5

(Brooke’s POV and Act as if Apollo has always been there HAHA)

I was looking at Vanessa. She was playing the piano. I had now taken a habit of knocking on her door when I heard her play in the evening, I’d listen to her practice, sitting in companionable silence, drinking the tea she made me, and then when she was done, we would talk about our day, my paintings or gossip. Precisely about the drama going on at her job, a high school. It couldn’t get better than that. Talking about High school, she was soon going to leave for a couple of days… To New York City.  
Vanessa and her class had won a contest, thanks to their performance.  
Last year, a Broadway member came to their school, he was touring a few schools across the country and they were the lucky ones. I will always remember the day she explained to me the good news. I was painting with acrylics on the base of my painting when I heard a car coming quickly and honking. I looked out and recognized Vanessa's red car, so I promptly got out and waited for her to get out and explain what this was all about. The car was practically still moving when she exited her vehicle.  
“You will never believe what happened today!” she squealed.  
The autumn sun was brightly shining on us, I was looking at her with my arm over my forehead, to protect my eyes and so I could see her better. The huge smile on her face was infectious, I couldn’t help myself from joining the joy emanating from her.  
“What !? tell me!” I answered swiftly and excited.  
“My class won a contest!!!” she said optimistically.  
“What did you guys win?” I asked.  
“Girl…” she looked at me still in disbelief. “We won a trip to New York City!” she practically screamed.  
“Oh my Gosh” I was truly in shock, how fucking cool was that? I jumped up and down and ran to hug her.  
“On fucking Broadway!” she shrieked as I hit her full speed. We then proceeded to hug/jump out of excitement. Her laugh was like music to my ears. I pulled back and took her shoulders. “Congratulations, I’m really proud of you!”  
“Thank you,” she said teary-eyed.  
She explained the rest of the story by inviting me in and drinking a celebratory drink. I then left because she had to get ready to go out and celebrate downtown with Silky and A’keria.  
……………………………………………………………………………

I was in my bed, on my phone, pining some pins on my Pinterest boards, I came across a couple of pictures of NYC and thought of Vanessa and her class, they were going to leave in a week, for 3 nights. I was really excited for her, I knew it was something she was looking forward too. But a thought popped in my head. Where was Thackery going to go?  
We had exchanged numbers after the “drunk guy accident,” which we also called “the evening we almost died” or ”When the flirty cop flirted.” We always tried to qualify that night a different way each time we talked about it. It was a funny stupid game.  
It was quite late and a school day for V but I still sent her a text. 

Brooke: Good Evening ma’am (I loved making fun of her. Calling her like some students of hers).  
Brooke: I was wondering about something…  
Vanessa🍾: Hahaha, Shoot  
Brooke: Where is Thackery going to go when u leave?  
Vanessa🍾: Normally at Silky’s.  
Vanessa🍾: But she’s working all day at the shop and she’s also helping at her mother’s restaurant, so my baby will be quite alone ☹  
Brooke: You know I could always keep him right?  
A couple of minutes passed before she answered and I had been scared, thinking I had overstepped.  
Vanessa🍾: I just consulted with Thackery… and he agrees 😊  
Brooke: Great! He’ll have plenty of fun with Henry & Apollo ❤  
Vanessa🍾: Thanks btw, I’ll owe you dinner!  
Brooke: can’t wait 😉 Good night!  
Vanessa🍾: Good night mami  
……………………………………………………………………………  
I was just done doing my dishes when my phone rang, a face time.  
“Hey, Brookie Poo.” My big brother…  
“Ugh, nobody ever calls me that anymore Steve.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Good evening to you too.” He smiled and I couldn’t keep from smiling back.  
“How are you doing?” I asked.  
“Pretty good, as usual. The work is a bit repetitive. But in itself everyone is fine here at home, the children miss you, they can't wait to see you on Thanksgiving.”  
“Aww, I can’t yet to see them too. Tell them I already have some special things for them…” I said mischievously.  
“Will do,” he smiled. “Now how about you Brookie? Up there in the mountains” he joked.  
I smiled and thought of the last month, feeling so lucky that I had gotten closer to Vanessa. She was truly a pleasure to be around. As an introvert, I still found myself longing for her presence, seeking hers, and not feeling drained or excluded. I could be me around her.  
“Why are you smiling like that?” he asked playfully. I grinned.  
“You in love or what?” he asked and I guffawed. “What? No!” I denied it.  
“That face and reaction told me everything I needed to know.” He said. “Now who’s the lucky lady?”  
“Steve, It’s not like thaaaat,” I said as I sat on my couch.  
“Yeah, right. I’m listening.” He approached his ear to the camera.  
“It might the tiniest, tiniest, tiny,” I showed with my fingers. “Crush, on my neighbor.”  
“Haaaa!” he screamed. “Her name, give me her name.”  
I rolled my eyes backward for the fifth time. “Vanessa, Vanessa Mateo.” Just saying her name made my heart swell. “She’s a teacher.”  
“I’m checking on Instagram right now, you follow each other?” he questioned.  
“Yep, her insta is “Miss.Vanjie” My Instagram was mostly pictures of my artwork and me, my nature walks and my dancing career. Hers were pictures of her outings with her friends, I recognized silky and Akeria, Thackery, and vacations.  
“She’s beautiful!” he said.  
“She is, isn’t she?” I was scrolling through her Instagram as well, looking at her pictures. I mumbled. “So beautiful”  
“She has that “je ne sais quoi”, that star quality.” He said.  
I laughed “Yes, she’s a firecracker, she’s so funny and nice.” I sighed.  
“She’s a teacher?”  
“Yeah, drama teacher,” I explained  
“Ahh, that’s the star quality I saw,” he chuckled.  
“She also plays the piano and we actually spend quite a lot of time together.” I put my chin on my knees. Cuddling myself in a blanket with Apollo.  
“Aww, that’s cute Brookie, I’m happy for you. You should maybe try something…” he winked.  
“Maybe, I don’t know…” I wasn’t sure, I didn’t want to ruin a potential friendship.  
He gasped “But is she a lesbian ???”  
I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows “I’m 99.999% sure she is”  
“Oh thank God” he looked up and did the sign of the cross.  
“You stupid” I snickered.  
“Aunt B!!!” I heard two little girls scream and run towards him.  
We kept talking for about an hour or so before they were called to the dinner table.  
…………………………………………………………………………….

It was the morning of her departure. I was making myself a freshly squeezed orange juice and since I had that phone call with my brother 3 days ago, I was constantly thinking about her, about us.  
Was I imagining the sparkle in her eyes when our gaze would cross? That special smile just reserved for me? The way she beamed with pride when I applaud her after an “impromptu piano concert”. I thought about the way we would get closer to each other on her couch watching a movie, drinking tea. Or when we’d work outside together on that fence, both laughing and teasing each other because we couldn’t get a wooden pole to stand upright.  
“He’s like me, he’ll never be straight no matter how much you’ll hit him with a hammer.” She laughed and I paused and looked at her, making sure I had heard right, a sweet confirmation. She gazed at me back, our eyes locking and I could see her eyes travel down and glimpse at my lips. The situation too tense for me, suddenly unsure, I turned and looked at the pole. “Well… I guess we can leave it like that then. He’s perfect just like that.” I hoped she understood my hint, my implication. She smirked and we continued working on the fence.  
All of those special moments, I hoped I didn’t enhance their meaning, didn’t imagine it all… but then again, I think back to the coffee I had yesterday with Yvie, my best friend. She was a pediatrician downtown and next to her office there was a street full of restaurants, libraries and coffee shops. I had explained everything to her. I can remember clearly her squeal of excitement when she said; “Shoot your shot gurl,” and her signature laugh following.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock. Ahh, it was Vanessa dropping off Thackery and his necessities.  
“Hello!” I was greeted by the biggest smile, a surge of energy lighting up my cottage, my heart. “Hey!” I acknowledged her and looked down in her arms, there was Thack, all fluffy. “Hello, baby!” I scratched under his neck. I let them come in.  
“I feel like he’s shared custody, dropping him off with his little suitcase.” We laughed. I addressed him, “Thack your mommy is going away for a little” I aimlessly explained to him. She continued; “Hmm, hmm you better be good! Or else.” I looked up at her, “Yeah, or else you’ll be stuck with me and two mean big brothers.” I winked. 

She put him on the floor, “I have fresh orange juice, want some vitamins before leaving ?” I queried.  
“Sure, I’ll probably need some energy, visiting New York with a group of teenagers. Oh my gosh, pray for me.” I laughed,  
“I’m sure you’ll be great with them, sometimes I feel like you have more energy than a 15-year-old boy.” She gasped. “Take that back Miss Brooke Lynn!” She hit my arm and I stuck out my tongue.  
We drank and talked for a while and then she huffed looking at my clock.  
“Well, I got to go soon, my taxi will be there. Thank you again for everything,” we were walking to my front door. “For Thack and this orange juice.”  
“No worries, you would do the same,” I smiled. “I sure would she grinned back”  
We looked at each other again, that habitual gaze locking, the energy. Her hand on the door handle, she then pulled the door towards her, ready to leave. I couldn’t let her leave like that. I swiftly pushed the door close.  
“Wait!” I said and she drew in a sharp breath of air, looking up to me.  
“I want to try something before you leave.”  
She looked at me questionably, anticipating. I brought my hand to the juncture between her jaw and her neck and pulled myself closer, my feet moving into her space.  
I got closer and closer until my lips were caressing hers.  
One peck, two pecks. I pulled back, searching her eyes.  
What I found was ; wide eyes, sparkly eyes. She then pulled me closer and put her full lips on mine, a proper kiss. I could feel her hands at the base of my neck going into my long hair.  
We deepened the kiss, wetness between our lips. She whined as I too grabbed the base of her neck. I felt like finally, finally I knew what does lips tasted like. Having her in my space, hugging her was what was missing; it was her. Even though I had moved far away, had a job that was my passion. She was the one missing, she had just changed my world.

Suddenly, we heard a honk and we both jumped out of surprise.  
We pulled away, blushed cheeks and grins on our faces.  
“I’ll miss you and your crazy ass. Stay safe out there.” I grabbed the door.  
She smiled, “I promise.” She was in front of my door now. “I’ll text you later.”  
“Okay,” I waved, “bye”  
……………………………………………………………………………..  
Having Thackery at home was quite fun, he entertained Henry and apollo but mostly me. He’d jump on my dinner table when I painted and jump right off because he’d be scared of my green paintbrushes. He insisted on coming in my bathroom when I took a shower, through my glass shower door I could see his cute fluffy face, with that crazy sparkly collar. He insisted on sleeping at the end of my bed with apollo and when I woke up, I ended up finding Henry and him around my pillow, apollo meowing to go outside. I’d send a couple of pictures of Thackery to Vanessa each day and she’d send me back some selfies of her in Time Square. Her class visiting Broadway. Walking on the Brooklyn bridge…

Those three days went by super-fast. I was excited to see her again so she could explain to me in details the whole trip, her enthusiasm always contagious but I mostly missed her and wanted to kiss her again.  
V : On the plane!  
B : Yay! Thackery and someone else is impatient to see you again. When will you be landing?  
V : Daww!! We should land around 9 P.M, but the time I wait for all the kids to leave with their parents and then the 50 mins ride back, I should be home around midnight. I’m taking a Taxi.  
B : Okay, you can come either way see your baby, I know you missed him ☹  
V : You’re a blessing!  
………………………………………………………………  
It was almost midnight when my phone rang. It was Vanessa, I guessed she was calling me to let me know that she was there soon.  
“Hey V!” I answered smiling.  
"Hello, Ma'am?" I was really confused, I could hear background noise, my smile dropped immediately.  
“Who is this?” I asked clearly thinking she had lost her phone or something.  
“Are you Mrs. Vanessa Mateo immediate family? Next of kin?” the lady asked calmly. I could hear things moving around her, a metal door closing, the start of an engine.  
“No, I’m her neighbor, her friend. What’s going on?” I could feel my heart beat faster. “She lives quite far from family.” I tallied.  
“Okay, ma’am, I’m now in an ambulance with Mrs. Mateo,” my breathing hitched, my ears ringing. “She’s alive.” She quickly added. “But the taxi she was in got in an accident, another car would have hit them on the highway, we are going to the hospital immediately, the one in Reedsport.” She explained while I was trying not to pass out.  
“Where do you currently live? Miss…?”  
“Miss Brooke Lynn Hytes, we live in Scottsburg,” I answered automatically.  
“Okay, That’s about 25 mins away from the Hospital.” I could hear the sirens in the background now. “Can we expect you here soon? It’d be better for Mrs. Mateo to be accompanied if anything goes wrong.”  
“Sure, sure I’m on my way.” My voice wavering.  
“Please be careful, we don’t need the two of you in our emergencies.” She tried to lighten the mood.  
“Yes, I’ll get there as soon as possible.” I Hopped in the car and drove there with my heart stuck in my throat.  
Goddamn, how life could change in a blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter 🤗  
> And the dramatic ending to it 😂


	6. Chapter 6 ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwyy for this late update <3
> 
> But Uni is taking so much of my time + I’m an intern with 1st graders, they’re so cute ❤️❤️❤️ But again the work is mostly keeping me from updating .  
> Hope you’ll enjoy

I was passing the automatic doors and sprinting towards the emergency reception, the adrenaline the only thing keeping me from crumpling.

It was almost 1 A.M and the hospital was practically empty.  
The receptionist looked up and asked me who I was there for.

“Vanessa Mateo, had a car accident.” I said out of breath. 

“Yes, the three of them are in the primary care centre.” The three of them? I figured it should be her, the taxi driver and the car that collided with them.  
“So, Miss Vanessa is currently in the surgery room, you can go up to the 3rd floor and ask a nurse, she will tell you where to wait” she smiled.  
“Thank you” I said, walking towards the elevators, holding my tote bag. 

The doors were already open and I went up without interruption.  
As I got to the 3rd floor, I looked left and right and saw a nurse.  
“Excuse-me, I'm here for Miss Vanessa Mateo ... she's in surgery, she's been in a car accident.”  
She looked up and smiled, “You know why she’s in surgery?”

“Hello, yes, in the accident, the right door cut into her leg,” she was sorting through patient sheets. "the cut is on her thigh and is deep enough, we didn't want to risk her losing too much blood, so they’re sewing up her leg up and they’re checking for internal bleeding, since she was unconscious when we got there.” She explained to me calmly but my state of mind was the complete opposite.  
She brought her right arm to mine and pat reassuringly.

“She will be fine” she tried to assure me, “You can wait over there, right next to the lady,” she pointed behind me, to a hallway with couches and an older lady. I was chewing my lip, “Thank you.” 

I sat down on the couch, it was quite comfortable, I curled up on myself, my elbows on my knees and my hands resting on my head, massaging my hair to calm down. 

A couple of minutes passed and I had managed to ease a bit. I looked to me left and saw the older Asian lady, short salt and pepper hair, glasses and long blue earrings. She was also looking at me with a soft smile, intrigued, I chuckled. 

“Hello dear one,” she said. 

I waved a little, even though she was pretty close, “Hi,” I replied, giving her a tight lipped smile, it’s the least I could do.

But quickly my face crumbled, too much emotions at once, my brain was on overdrive, it’s like when you’re sad and you manage to get your shit together when suddenly someone comes to you and ask you how are you doing and you start crying. 

I pressed my hand on the bridge of my nose, trying not to cry in front of this stranger. 

“Who are you waiting for?” she asked softly and I felt like I could confide in her. 

What could I answer ? My friend? The woman I love? I didn’t even known what we were. “I’m waiting for my neighbour, Vanessa.” 

“Uhm… Star,” she stated.  
I looked at her confused. “Star?”  
“Vanessa means star, in Hebrew.” She simply explained.

Star… I pondered, she’s definitely a star.  
A star as she is flamboyant and always bright. A star as in she’s larger than life and she shines for all of us. She was my star. 

“She’s someone special to you isn’t she?” she studied me without judgement,  
“She is.” I said distinctly. “She is,” I said once again, strangely relieved to express my feelings. My mind flashing back to every little moments we passed together but quickly an ache bloomed in my heart. The pain of potentially loosing her. Or what if she becomes incapacitated and can’t work anymore? My mind was spinning. 

“Honey, I’m sure your star will be just fine,” she said and I looked at her hopefully.  
She continued “Asking for help is healing, and you’ll be there for her.”  
“Of course I’ll be there,” I said.  
“Life is not a long steady river, we lean on each other, help and love each other, dear one.”  
She was right and brought comfort to my mind. “Thank you very much,” I said genuinely. “You know you-” I was cut by a nurse that just opened the door in front of us. 

“Family for Miss Mateo?” she looked at both of us. “Yes, it’s me” I got up.  
“Miss Mateo was just installed in her room, you may go see her, she should be waking up soon,” she explained. 

I thanked her, “she’s in room 301.”  
I looked towards the older lady,

“Thank you again for your encouraging words,” I said before leaving. “No problem sweet heart.” She winked and waved.  
I want to the end of the hallway and found her room, I quietly opened the door. Her room was lit with a warm glow, and the view of the city nigh lights.

She was there in her bed, as small as a kitten. Her long, soft hair let loose. A bruise on her forehead and a few stitches contrasted dramatically with the hair that shaped her face. She had tubes in her nose. Her right hand was on her stomach and her left was to her side. They had tubes in them too. I was overwhelmed at the image in front of me. 

The ache of seeing her like this, so fragile and still and yet the relief of her being alive. I couldn’t help but sob. I walked to her. took her hand in mine and shed more tears whilst I caressed her and moved a lock of hair behind her ear. “Ness…” I whispered. She didn’t move. “You’re going to be just fine,” I smiled through the sniffles. I probably looked a mess. I dropped my tote bag and slumped down on the armchair to her left and dozed off, my hand still in hers, exhaustion hitting me.  
………………………………………………………………………………  
(V’s pov) 

I woke up startled from my dream, I had been in a taxi texting Brooke, telling her I was there soon, when suddenly we got hit by a car and I awakened out of shock. 

I looked around me adjusting to the darkness, and saw the time on the light clock was 5 A.M.  
A whine escaped my mouth and I saw a figure sitting next to me.  
“Hey,” they said softly trying to reassure me. “I’m here,” 

“Oh my gosh” I groaned trying to sit up, a pounding in my head making it self-known and a sharp pain in my right leg forced a gasp out of me. 

The person turned my bed side lamp on. We both winced from the light. 

It was Brooke, she was beside me. Relief hit me and I started crying seeing her there, red eyes and a small smile.

“Don’t cry Nessa,” she said. 

“I’m happy you’re here,” I answered truthfully, my voice cracking.

“You have a funny way of showing it,” her thumb caressing my palm, I smiled at her and she winked. 

“We should get back to sleep… You should. So we can face tomorrow head on,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. 

She was right but if I did sleep, it’s like I wouldn’t be with her, I wanted to feel her presence, be conscious in it. 

“I’m going to miss you.” I said. 

“You’re going to miss me?” she was confused. 

“When I’ll be sleeping,” I explained, my mind hazy, I think a certain drug was taking its effect.  
“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere and you’re not either,” she promised. 

“Can I have a kiss, please” I said sniffling, not really glamourous, but I was already so vulnerable and in need of her, her reassurances, her love, just her. 

She looked at me in the eyes, I don’t know why, maybe to make sur I wasn’t joking.

But she got up and sat on my bed, put her hand on my forehead and pushed some hair strands back, “You’re going to be just fine,” she said leaning in, catching my lips to hers.  
I deepened the kiss, feeling like I was filling up my oxygen tank with precious air. We continued kissing as she pulled slightly away, my lips following hers.  
Finally, they parted and she looked at me and then out of the window.

I was contemplating her and she was contemplating the night sky,  
when she said, “if I could give you the moon,” she looked back at me, took my hand in hers. “I would give you the moon,” it was the purest, sweetest thing someone had ever told me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️  
> I’ll try to update soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update!  
> and it’s probably going to be the last chapter... 
> 
> I’ve wrote this before my exams and now I’ve completely lost my writing juice for Brooklyn and Vanjie.  
> Simply because I “fell in love” with another ship. Happens every 6/12 months. I’m really sorry. But writing this made me SO SO glad. Discovered I could write and I’m really proud. Thank you all for your support on this story. It meant so much

It was the afternoon; I was folding Vanessa’s clothes on her hospital bed and she was eating her lunch.  
I had left in the morning to go take a shower, feed Thackery and my cats and I had made a “special necessities bag” for Vanessa.  
While I had left, Silky and Akeria had come.  
“They were asking for the cool girl next door,” she said and I snorted  
“They’re just saying that cuz you paint” she assured me, bringing her spoon to her mouth, sipping her tomato soup.  
“How do they even know I paint?” I asked teasingly, wiggling my eyebrows.  
Her cheeks turning red, “I’ve might have talked about you, but to be fair, they were asking about you.” She said waving around her spoon. “and it felt like a police interview,” She said bewildered and it just made me laugh even more, seeing her get carried away by her emotions.  
I was thinking about asking V to meet them once but knowing myself and how anxious I could get around strangers, I figured an occasion should make itself soon.  
“How’s the cheese sandwich?” I asked coming back from placing her toothbrush in her bathroom. “Tastes like plastic” she made a disgusted face. “At least the soup is semi good, wanna taste it?” She asked with a smirk.  
Just to irk her, I said yes. She scooted and I sat on her bed, where I found myself sitting often.  
“Okay get ready now! The plane is about to take off.” She said moving the spoon up and down, making engine noise. I cackled, “You’re crazy.” I said shaking my head. “Open wide!” She practically screamed. She placed the spoon in my mouth, the warmth and acidity hitting me and then the slight sweetness. “Ain’t that bad,” I shrugged and smiled.  
“Okay one more,” She said sheepishly.

“Okay.... I get it, you’re trying to get rid of your soup! And have me drink it all, right?” I said feigning shock, nodding my head.  
“That ain’t at ALL what’s happening, you’re delirious!” She said pouting already bringing the spoon.  
“Isn’t it me who’s supposed to feed you? I said teasing her. “You’re the one in b-“I was interrupted once again by the spoon entering my mouth. She laughed at me and I gave her a cheap look. We both heard a knock on the already opened door. It was a woman in her mid-twenties.  
“Oh, Hello Kameron” she dropped the spoon and sat up in her bed, her hand leaving mine and her smile immediately falling, I saw a look of panic on her face for a second, when our gazes crossed. She soon replaced it with a small smile.  
“Hi,” the woman tentatively stepped inside the room, looked at me and smiled a tight-lipped smile.  
“I heard through Marissa,” she pointed with her thumb behind her.  
“Uhm, I'd figured,” Vanessa answered.  
While Vanessa was telling her to come in, I was suddenly aware of where I was sitting. Our closeness and my hand on her thigh. I sat up and took her lunch platter and brought it in the hallway, placed it with the other’s.  
I saw that Kameron had dropped her bag and was sitting on my chair, talking with Vanessa, I felt like I was intruding, so I decided to fetch my tote bag and go buy a dessert at the coffee shop down the street.  
“I'll leave you guys, I'm going to go fetch myself a coffee,” I said as I walked towards it.  
It was on the floor between her bed and the window. Closer to her now, all I could see was a pleading look on her face, shit. Well, I couldn’t suddenly come up with an excuse to stay now, I'll have to go quickly.  
She took my hand and her thumb caressed my palm, “Do you need anything?” I asked, squeezing her hand. “I'll have a hot caramel latte,” she said.  
“Like me,” I smiled. “I'll bring a croissant too, we will share.” I winked and walked towards the door.  
As I passed Kameron, I told her it was nice meeting her. Obviously, that wasn’t true since we hadn’t talked at all. But I felt their need for privacy.  
I waved.  
“See you, Mami” she hollered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again  
> And If you read till here thank you even more.  
> Ends kinda like that I’m sorry. 
> 
> I totally invite you to continue this story if it has Inspired you! 
> 
> This my break up ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
